Newborn Demon Hunter
by deadsilence95
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was an original high school student. He then discovers before his 16th birthday that his father and past ancestors were professional Demon Hunters, and Naruto is going to be the next one. Going through strict trainings, sacrifices, determinations, and protection of the world, will he be able to end the wars that's been going on for generations? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto

**Newborn Demon Hunter**

**Hello, deadsilence speaking. This is the second version of Demon Slayer, now with a different title and beginning. Starting off fresh. Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction Naruto Uzumaki

Sixteen years ago, a beautiful, circular planet called Earth was once a peaceful place with love, hate, friendship, and everything you would imagine of finding there. It was once a very peaceful place. That was until an evil being decided to set foot various numbers of demons. The demons tore apart the every building and skyscraper and killing every innocent human in their path by either tearing them apart, eating them, or crushing them.

"Muhahaha! At last! This is the day where I will destroy everything! And this will transform into the new planet of the demons! Nothing can stop us!" shouted a loud, unidentified person's voice, who was in the air, watching as the demons annihilated everything.

Within a distance, stood an unknown person on top of a building, standing into the fierce wind as a demon was drawing close. His hair and clothes flowing in the wind also.

Monstrous footsteps of the demon was slowly approaching the man. He clutched his blade tighter in his hand. When the demon was close enough, the man raised his blade towards the demon and lifted his head up, looking straight towards the demon.

"Never, will I get defeated by you." He swiftly jumped from his spot and charged towards the demon. "HAAA!"

* * *

"HAAAA!" yelled a young boy, who awoke to his own self falling out of his bed and landed on his front body. "I-I-Itai." He said as he rubbed his forehead. "That dream again. Fuck I really busted my skull. What time is it?" he rose up and looked at his digital clock, it was 7:00 A.M. "AHHH! I'm gonna be late!" The boy instantaneously ran into his closet and put on his clothes in a quick hurry, brushed his teeth, put on deodorant, washed his face, snatched his bag, and quickly ran downstairs.

He searched around for his guardian but he was nowhere to be found. He looked at the time again, 7:08. School starts in 8 minutes.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm going to be so hungry! Oh well!" He grabbed his car keys and ran to his car. He unlocked the door, jumped right into it, and fastened his seatbelt. He started the engine and swiftly took off.

As he drove, he was being as careful as he could to not crash or hit another car.

"Man! Why didn't he wake me up on time!? I'll get detention for sure! Damn him!" A stop light was coming up. He tried to beat it but couldn't and ended up ceasing. As he stood there, waiting for the light to change he heard a car honk.

"Get out the street!" A grumpy man yelled from his car, as a girl quickly ran across the streets.

_That uniform, she must go to the same school. Is she new though? _He couldn't get a good look at her because she was so fast. All he saw was her midnight blue hair. _Damn she's quick. I'd give her a ride, but I have to worry about my own tardiness. _The light turned green and he charged right off. About 5 quick minutes later, he entered the school grounds and hoped out the car. The bell had rung about 2 minutes before he got there. He hoped out his car and ran as fast as he could inside the building and to his home room class.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn."

"And Uzuma-"

"HERE!" The whole class looked towards the door to look at the panting boy. "Here!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, you got lucky today, again. Go sit down." his teacher instructed. Naruto did as he was told and took his seat in the last row in the very last seat, because he's the very last person in his home room.

"Oh fuck."

"What happened this time, dobe?" Naruto looked in front of him and looked at his best friend, Sasuke, as he looked towards him with his emotionless look on his face.

"Fuck, I overslept. My pervert grandfather didn't even wake me up. And he wasn't even there when I woke up. He must've went out drinking again." he responded irritatedly. Sasuke nodded his head.

"For an old guy, he loves to go out doing speechless things."

"You can say that again. And I thought the things I do are dumb."

The bell had rung to go to first class. They give them about ten minutes to go to first period, which gave the time to go to their lockers and grab their belongings. Naruto and Sasuke stood by their lockers.

"Dude, I fucking had that dream again."

"Again? You've been having the same dream for a couple of weeks, that's just strange." Sasuke said as he grabbed his own stuff out of his locker. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

"Nothing I guess. I don't know how to make annoying, persistent dreams disappear. Maybe I should talk to granddad about it."

"What will he know about it?"

"I don't know. But he's the only one I can really ask. He may be a perverted granddad, but he's very intelligent, too." Sasuke and Naruto walked towards their first period class with 6 minutes left to spare.

"Are you free this weekend, Sasuke? I was thinking we all can go to the movies to see that new movie about that Bounty Hunter."

"I have guitar lessons and martial arts Saturday morning, but if I don't have to go to another meeting, then I'll come. The rest of them would want to see it though?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably. A movie about these two guys searching for criminals to kill for money using all kinds of different weapons and guns and combats!? That sounds like the best shit ever! We can't miss this!" Naruto shouted in motivation. Sasuke smirked at his eagerness.

"Hn, fine."

They were about to past the restrooms but Naruto stopped in front the guys restroom. "I'm going to go right quick. I'll get there before the tardy bell rings."

"Ok." Sasuke walked on ahead while Naruto went into the guy restroom. He walked in front the sink and mirror. He turned on the water, got a small quantity of water, and splashed it all over his face. Even though he wasn't showing it, he was very distressed. His dream stopped him from sleeping normally, and he had the feeling he would pass out any second. He continued pouring water on his face until he found himself able to really wake up. He looked in the mirror at himself. He was a 15-year-old sophomore at Konoha Academy with blonde hair, blue eyes, tanish skin color, and whisker marks on his face as if he could be some kind of fox. Little did he know, but something was coming for him. He just had no idea what it was yet. Until then, he just lives as a daily high school student named Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**What do you think? Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hyuga Hinata

**Newborn Demon Hunter**

Chapter 2: Hyuga Hinata

Second period had already finished and it was around lunch time. Naruto left his Math class with one of his friends whose name is Inuzuka Kiba. He's a 15-year-old sophomore also with brown hair, red tattoo marks, and for some reason he's got fangs. Both had just got out from another solid ass math day.

"Did you get any of that shit that she taught?" asked Kiba.

"FUCK no!" Naruto hollered out in the air. "Shit gave me a much larger headache then trying to watch a boring ass movie in the dark." said an irritated Naruto. They were quite a distance from the cafeteria since the Math building was a little bit further.

"Did you hear there was a new girl here today?" Kiba asked.

"No, not really. Usually the whole school would talk about him or her. This one must be a ghost." Naruto answered.

"Well, there's definally a new girl here. She's also a sophomore, in my first period. And she's a rare girl." Naruto looked at Kiba questingly.

"What? What do you mean by rare?"

"Well..." Kiba then gasped as he spotted a fast girl heading towards Naruto. "Naruto, look out!" Naruto turned straight around, only to see that his whole body was hit by something hard, and he fallen straight to the ground. Kiba stood there wide-eyed as he observed Naruto and the mysterious person that fell on top of Naruto.

Naruto groaned in pain as he felt something or someone heavy, but also light and soft, on top of him. He felt the body move.

"I-Ittai." The girl had opened her eyes, to see she was on top of a boy. When she noticed this, she immediately got off of him, only leading to her falling back down. Kiba caught her before she did fall again.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She lifted her body from Kiba, twisted, and nodded.

"H-Hai." Naruto had groaned once again before lifting his body up, rubbing the back of his head

"What's the big fucking idea?!" Naruto glanced towards the girl that crashed into him. The midnight blue hair captured his attention. He Instantly thought of when he spotted her running to school earlier in the morning. "You." he whispered.

"U-Um, gomen nasai. I-I didn't mean to r-run into you." she said softly as she picked up her stuff. Kiba helped to pick her stuff too. Narut just looked at the girl.

"Well, it's fine. Just try, watching where you're going please."

"Ok. G-Gomen." The girl walked away when Kiba gave her all her stuff. Naruto watched her walk away.

"What with her? Running into people like that."

"That's the new girl." Kiba said. "I didn't know you knew how to talk to girls." Naruto turned towards Kiba and glared at him.

"Shut up, Kiba. I told you I do talk to them, I just don't say nice things to them because they don't say anything nice. Especially Sakura. She's the worst." Naruto continued walking head. Kiba caught up with him.

"No doubt man. I hope that girl won't be another one of Sakura's wrath."

"You'll never know, Kiba." Both boys were getting close to the cafeteria, but a group of boys larger than Naruto and Kiba halted in front of them. It was a gang of 4 boys.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto Uzumaki! I've been looking all over for you! This will be the last time you're going to humiliate us in front the entire school! We rule this motherfucking school, and we will take you OUT!" shouted the leader. "ATTACK THIS BASTARD!"

"Fuck. Not again." Naruto said under his breath.

Within a split second, before the guys landed moves on Naruto, Naruto ended up the one that started moving first. He used his fist to land a big blow in one of the guys in the stomach and face while the other two started taking action. In between, Naruto used his extraordinary strength to lift up one of the guys and throw them on the floor. Within a minute he took out three of the four guys. The biggest one looked at Naruto in disbelief.

"What!?" Naruto went and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the floor.

"If you were smart, you not show your face within my presence like that again. Got it?" he said softly, with no emotion.

"H-H-Hai!" Naruto dropped him and Kiba and Naruto continued on walking. People at the school have been really frightened of Naruto. His fighting skills are like very unbelievable and his strength is incredible. People never knew how he got that kind of strength. Not even Naruto himself knew how he got it. He doesn't use the strength like talking about it though.

"You didn't have to go THAT far." Kiba said.

"They asked for it."

Both reached the cafeteria. The first place they went as soon as they entered the cafeteria is a table with nothing but 4 males.

"What's up, guys?" said Naruto as he dapped off all his friends. The pineapple head boy, who goes by the name of Nara Shikamaru, groaned.

"What took you so long?" he asked while yawning.

"We had a commotion on the way over here. Two commotions actually." Kiba answered as he sat down at the round table. Naruto continued standing. A kinda heavy-set boy name Akimichi Chouji, stopped munching on his chips and stared towards Naruto.

"What commotions you guys ran into?"

"Those four fuckers came into my face again. They decided they wanted to pull out punches on me so I took them out within a minute." Naruto answered as he banged his fist into his hand. All the boys sighed. Naruto just sweatdropped. "Well they were asking for it!"

"What was the other one?" asked a quiet boy with glasses and like an afro head, name Aburame Shino.

"Kiba and I were coming over here when all of a sudden this girl just ran into me like a car running over me. She was so fast that I didn't even notice her coming towards me! It was like BANG! Shot by a bullet!"

"What girl are you talking about?" Chouji asked.

"Some new girl. She's in my first class. Remember her, Sasuke?" Kiba asked. Sasuke sat there and thought of a second.

"Oh yea. That Hyuga girl. Hyuga Hinata." Naruto swiftly turned his head towards Sasuke.

"As in THE Hyuga? I thought it was only that stuck up bastard Neji. She must be his little sister or something because..."

"YOU BITCH!" Everyone, including the boys had turned their heads towards the origin of the noise. It was two girls, that looked as if they were about to fight. One was pissed off, the other was full of shock and fear. Naruto observed the girls, one of Haruno Sakura, the pink haired girl, a.k.a, the biggest female bully in the school, and the other was..._That Hinata girl. _

"What the fuck?" Naruto said softly.

Sakura had milk all over her shirt. Hinata stood there, frightened by the intense anger of the girl.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you spill milk on my shirt!"

"I-I'm so sorry, r-really it was a-an accident...s-someone just t-tripped m-me and.." Sakura interrupted her.

"Fuck your excuses, you will pay anyhow!" Sakura pushed Hinata down to the floor. The crowd just started gathering around the two, including the boys.

"It's her. What the hell happened?" asked Kiba.

"Probably nothing, like always. Someone better go get her before Sakura gets her first." said Shikamaru quickly and cautiously. Naruto was the first to complete the thought.

_I guess I'll have to. _

Naruto walked into the circle.

"Hey. Hey. Hey, What's going on here? Why are you beating up this poor, defenseless girl, Sakura?" Naruto asked in a cool, calm voice. Something he usually doesn't do.

"Stay out of my way, Naruto! She started it! She ruined my shirt!"

Naruto turned and looked at the scared Hyuga. He had pity for the girl, so he decided he should just get rid of Sakura before she beats her.

"Well, Sakura, there's something called washing it. If it's dirty, wash it. And she said someone tripped her into doing it, so it isn't her fault. So don't get mad over something dumb, ok?" Sakura trembled at his evil aurora.

"Fine!"

"Good. Now sho." Sakura growled as she and her girls had walked away. Naruto pretty much ruled the school with his intenseness. Naruto turned around and stood over the girl. Hinata herself was scared of Naruto because of his anger. Naruto held his hand out towards her. She stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing it, and he lifted up her body.

The crowd started to disappear, but others continued watching the two. Hinata looked at Naruto in amazement. He had helped her, even though she ran into him on accident.

"She won't be bothering you for awhile." he said to her calmly. He walked away from her, back by the boys. As Naruto passed the boys, they all followed behind.

"Damn, Naruto. I never seen Naruto save a girl before. Some shit right there!" Kiba yelled with amazement as he slapped Naruto's back/

"It wasn't anything. I just had pity for her."

Lunch had ended awhile later, then there was third and forth period. There then was dismissial time. Naruto walked straight to his car after his last class. Before he got there, he saw the girl he saved earlier on the steps of the school. She looked as if she was waiting for someone. Naruto decided to speak to the girl.

"Hey." The girl jumped.

"H-Hi."

"You seem like you're doing ok now. You know who that was you spilled milk on?" Hinata nodded a no. "That was Haruno Sakura, biggest female bully in school. Watch out for her, please." That was all he had to say before he walked towards his car.

"U-Umm!" Naruto turned back around when he heard her voice. "O-Oh, sorry. If you're in a hurry, y-you can go." Naruto sighed and walked back towards her.

"I'm not in a rush, I just have my own car to take my ass home. What is it?"

"I-I just wanted to thank you for...umm...saving me."

"No problem."

"W-What's your name?" she asked. _After being there a whole day, she would already know. Maybe she forgotton already. _"O-Oh wait...I-I remember now..it's Uzumaki Naruto." _Thought too soon._

"Yea. That's correct. And I know you already. You're Hyuga Hinata." Naruto held out his hand for her to shake. She looked at his hand for a second before taking his hand, and both shook it together.

* * *

**I was suppose to have uploaded this like 4 hours ago buuuuuut my computer was being an ass. Aaaaand I made Sakura mean in this story. Nothing personal, just a story. Hope second chapter was good. **


	3. Chapter 3: The First Monster

**Newborn Demon Hunter**

Chapter 3: The First Monster

**Naruto's POV**

I let go of the girl's hand. I took a glance at my watch. It was time for me to go.

"Well, I better get going. See ya around." I turned and walked towards my car. I should've asked if she wanted a ride, but she's related to that guy anyways. He'll handle her.

I jumped into my car and sat there for a second. It was very fucking hot in this damn car. I forgot to cover my fucking windows. _Hm, imma call granddad. Maybe I can stop to get some things if he is home. _I took out my cellphone and dialed my granddad's number. It rung for the first few seconds, then went to voicemail. I figured he wouldn't fucking answer his phone. He must be at home knocked out from all that drinking.

"I should've known. I guess I'll just stop and get some water." I turned on the engine and drove out the parking lot of the school, on my way to the little grocery store.

**NO POV**

In an exotic lair, there stood two people, whose faces you can't see, staring at the planet Earth, from what may be their spaceship.

"Look at that beautiful treasure. It still looks the same as it did before we took over it." said one of the mysterious voices.

"I know. It's too bad it's going to be ours once again. With that man long gone for fifteen years, nothing shouldn't stop us from taking over this time." said the second unknown voice.

"Well, we'll see about that. We'll see if his son can take care of the first monster we throw down there. Hnhnhnhn." the first unknown voice manically chuckled and held on an evil grin. He held his hand outside the window of the ship, ungripped it, and what looked like a big seed, dropped from his hand. It dropped right towards Earth.

"I doubt that this boy even know anything about his father."

"He doesn't, meaning that this monster will destroy him in one blow. It will take about a couple of hours to evolve, hunt down Uzumaki Naruto, and demolish him before he's even born."

**Naruto's POV**

I had parked infront of a small market place. I stepped out my car and walked inside. I roamed around the store for about 5 minutes, carrying a big pack of water in the basket. I also grabbed some ramen because it's like my most favorite food ever. I then overheard a girl's voice in the background, talking about me, obviously.

"Is that Naruto?"

"Oh yes. Yes it is. He stopped the fight with Sakura and that Hyuga girl from fighting during lunch."

"Shame. He should've let it happen."

That caught my attention. The fuck? Are they THAT fucking careless? Talking as if they know the girl or something. I was the next person at the register, checked out the water, and headed back to my car. I placed the water and ramen in the back seat of the car. As soon as I sat in the driver's seat, my phone had rung. The caller ID said it was Sasuke. I hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, I think I forgot my notebook with you."

"Yea, I have it. I forgot that you need it. Bring it?"

"If you don't mind."

"Ok. Bye." I hung up the phone and drove off.

**Hinata's POV**

I was already at home. I live quite far from the school. Since I walk, it would take about 20 minutes on foot, but 10 minutes by car. I sat in my bedroom. My bedroom had a really nice look. It was a lavender colored room with a bed big enough for two people, a desk, a flat screen t.v., a mirror, carpeted floor, her one, a dresser, even my own bathroom. Not to mention my room is quite large. I was in the middle of completing assigned homework. Even though it's like weekend homework, I'd rather do it now then later. I then heard the sound of a couple of knocks on my door.

"C-Come in." My door opened, only to see my cousin, Neji. We look almost alike. He has long brown hair and my hair is more bluish, and his eyes are a little bit more grayer than mine.

"Uncle says that the dinner will be ready soon."

"O-Ok. Thank you, Neji." Neji seemed a little worried about me, by the way he looked at me. He knew about my situation with Sakura, because he had asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Hai, I am. I-I'm not letting that...thing bother me. It was a-an accident anyways."

"Oh. Ok." He silently shut my door. I sighed in relieved, that he didn't continue asking questions like he usually would. First day of school, and already made one enemy, just from accidently spilling milk. I put down my pencil and got up out of my chair. I opened the door to her balcony and stepped out. The sky was still blue, but the sun started setting too. For some reason, I couldn't help but think about the guy that saved me from being beaten, Uzumaki Naruto. Not only was I relieved he saved me, but it was also a weird feeling she felt when she done it. A feeling of...passion. For the first time, I actually had real help from a stranger, when usually, I'm practically left for the incoming tormenting. I hope I can...be his friend. The wind fiercely began to blow, causing my hair to blow into the wind. It was unbelieveably strong today. Maybe there's a storm coming.

**Naruto's POV**

I reached the home of the Uchihas, a big ass mansion known as the Uchiha Mansion. I had always envied Sasuke for being so wealthy and getting all the attention. Another reason why girls run after his ass, for fucking greed. Outside the gate, I clicked the button to contact the butler on the inside of the mansion.

"Hello?"

"What's up man, it's Naruto. Listen, I came here to give back Sasuke's notebook. He left it at school with me."

"Cheating?" he asked.

"Yes...NO! I just needed notes I didn't copy!" I loudcapped. God this guy always thinking I'm cheating for every goddamn thing. He's my worst enemy from the Uchihas. I felt a strong as breeze. A bit stronger than usual. The sky is blue. Probably a storm coming this way. Damn this. "Anyways tell him to come get it so I can go home. There's a strong ass breeze out here."

"Ok."

The wind continuously blew. It was very strong.

I saw Sasuke heading towards my direction from the entrance of the mansion. He reached his arm out through the gate and took the notebook.

"Thanks, dobe."

"Welcomes, teme. See you later." Sasuke turned and walked and so did I. I entered back into his car. My cellphone then rung again. The caller id showed my grandfather's face. Naruto sighed. "Hello?"

"Naruto! I need you to come back to the house, now! There's something ugly in our back yard."

"What do you mean by 'ugly'?

"Just get your ass here!"

"Ok! Ok!" I hung up the phone and took off driving. What the hell could he have spotted that's so creepy and scary. Besides a fox. "Where is it?!"

"There." Jiraiya pointed towards what looks like a plant. An ugly ass developing. Like a flower or something. I walked towards it, giving a disgusted look at it.

"What do you think it is?" I asked, getting closer to it.

"I don't know. It's a strange looking thing, that's for sure."

"Why don't we dig this shit out the ground and bring it to the dumpster?" I suggested.

"I wouldn't. If you se something as strange as this, the best thing to do would be to just leave it alone, until we find out what it really is." I couldn't help but disagree with that idea.

"Are you kidding? What if this is one of those fucking plants that eat people!? We have to rid with it."

"And I say leave it alone! If it happens to look any different, then we'll do something about it, for now, leave it alone." I sighed. I turned around and headed back into the house.

**Jiraiya's POV**

I probably shouldn't have yelled at him like that. I looked right back towards the plant. I couldn't help but wonder why it appeared so suddenly, and in our backyard. Very unusual. I wonder. The wind had blew again. It's very very strong today, almost as if either a storm is coming or an unknown evil is approaching.

I looked at the plant again. Yes, this must be exactly what it is. It's about that time already. I walked back into the house, to see Naruto sitting in the kitchen, wathing the little t.v.

What should I do? Should I tell him? No, if I do, he won't believe me. Kids these days don't have those kinds of beliefs. As dumb as it may sound, I may have to tell him after one shows.

**Naruto's POV**

I saw him looking at me.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Oh nothing, I was just going to ask you about school, but I must've pissed you off." I sighed.

"Don't be silly. And it was fine. I overslept this morning because you weren't there to tell me I overslept, and a new girl almost got beat up by Sakura." He then sighed. I already knew what was coming.

"Kids these days." He walked towards his coffee maker.

"Apparently, she decided to want to fight because the girl spilled milk on her. But no worries, I had already took care of it."

He gave me a sly look. "Surprise. Surprise. I didn't know you save girls. I thought you always liked...fucked them."

"Really. You just HAD to rub it in. I quit that shit, remember?"

"Ok. Ok. It's good you did anyway."

"Yea. I'm glad I did too. I'm going to take a nap." I got up out my chair and walked to my room. The first thing I did as soon as I entered my room was collapse right on my bed. Grandfather was right though, since I turned like 7 or 8, I've been fucking up a lot since then. Illegal gambling, drinking, doing drugs, fighting, attempted murder, and fucking a large number of girls. I have also been to prison a few times from this too. All this resulted in my being put on house arrest for a two whole damn years, meaning I can go to school, but the police had to bring me home everyday and my grandfather barely spoke to me because of my actions. I even beat the shit out of him a couple of times, and I felt too fucking guilty. Eversince I stopped all that, I only hang with Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, and Shino, I barely even look at and talk to girls, I get a long a lot better with grandfater, I'm practically normal. Well...kinda.

I looked at my arms. I had fucking monstrous strength, and I don't know how I got it, but it makes me feel like an invincible human being, like no one can play or mess with me. If they did, I would knock them out cold within one hit. I feel like fucking Hercules.

I yawned. It had been a long day today. I shutted my eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep.

**NO POV**

In the backyard, the repulsive plant still sat there, barely moving. It didn't look ordinary at all. As you look and get close to the plant, you feel to this monstrous presence within it. Only Jiraiya felt it, but Naruto didn't.

Unexpectedly, the plant started to really grow. Within a couple of hours, it was getting taller, wider, uglier, and for some reason...more monstrous looking.

From inside the house, Jiraiya, who was in the den watching porn, spotted this from inside and rushed outside. He gasped at the size of the monster.

"No fucking shit." he said slowly, with shockness within his voice at the same time.

**NARUTO's POV**

"AHHHH!"

I woke up with a loud ass scream coming from outside.

"What the fuck?" I looked out my window to the backyard. I gasped. Grandfather was being held by that plant, that grew to the size of fucking King Kong! "Granddad!" I rushed downstairs and out the doors to the backyard. I stopped, dead fucking shocked. This monster was fucking big.

"Oh my...fucking god." I backed away cautiously. I looked ahead, and grandfather was being gripped by the plant with what looks like it's leaves. "Granddad! I'm coming!" I ran towards the monster.

Not being cautious enough, when I ran towards the monster, he had raised his...wire, string like shit and hit me with it hard. I was flowen back to the wall of the house. It hurt like hell, too.

Acting like I was never harmed, I got right back up and charged again, only to get hit the second time, and this time, I hit the tree. This time, I really felt like I couldn't move.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" I heard the sound of Granddad's voice. I looked up, he looked down at me with complete worry in his eyes.

"Granddad! You're ok!" I screamed, as I struggled to stand on my two feet. "I will get you down!" I started to run again.

"STOP!" His loud voice told me to stop. Why the fuck wold I stop!? If I stop, he'll get killed!

"What do you mean!? You'll get killed!" I gasped again. The wires were coming straigt towards me again. Instead of letting myself get hit like I did the couple of times, I just started to run away from the wires, as fast as I could. As I dodged the wires, I observed their impact, they fucking cut through shit, meaning if I get unlucky, I'll probably...die. Running so damn much, I had tripped of a rock.

"FUCK!" I shouted. My foot hurt like shit! The wires still came towards me, I got up as fast as I could and continued trying to run, despite the fucking pain in my back and foot.

"Naruto!"

For once in my life, I was actually fucking scared at what was going on. Granddad is trapped within a monster that harms me with wires. I do martials arts, but with the pain and carelessness, I couldn't dodge them like I wanted to. I then saw more big ass rocks on the ground similar to the one that harm my foot. I picked up one of the big rocks.

"Take this!" I threw the rock towards it, one by one. It was making the noise that sounded like it was screaming from the pain. Now you know how I fucking feel you piece of shit. "Hold on granddad!" I threw the last big ass rock towards the leaf that was holding onto granddad. It successfully hit it and dropped granddad. I ran as fast as I could towards my falling father. I raised my arms, and caught him before he hit the ground. He looked at me, with a smile.

"Thanks son, but I could've gotton out myself."

"No, you looked like you was struggling more than I was. Go inside, I will stop this thing."

"No, let me handle this, you're too injured."

"How are you going ot handle it?"

"WATCH OUT!" without even noticing, flower unexpectedly shot acid fro inbetweena and shot right at us. I barely was able to move, granddad ended up being one one to rescue me this time, by pushing me, and himself out of the acids bulls-eye target. The acid burned straight through the grass. Oh my god.

"What do we do? It's so big...it could destroy everything! We can't get rid of it!" I cried. Grandad sat me gently on the ground and stood up.

"Yes we can."

The monster roared towards granddad. What does he plan on doing?!

It shot the acid towards us again. Believing that we was done for, I shut my eyes tight to prepare for the burn...but...I didn't feel any type of burn. I looked up, granddad was right over me, guarding us both, with...his hair. His hair turned into a barrier that surrounded us from the hair!

"How did you..."

"You haven't seen half of it yet." He released the barrier from around us. He turned around, and give the look of taunt. "Come and get some." The monster got frustrated and threw it's wires back towards our direction. Before I knew it, Jiraiya dodged the wires much quicklier than I did. He even ran right through them, without getting harmed at all. Fucking wow. He ran straight towards it, and this time, he jumped really high in the air, so he would be like over the beast. He did a a sign language thing with his hand or something. He inhaled very deep, and releasing what looked like...fire! A big assball of fire! I covered my eyes because the fire was very bright and huge. When I opened back up, the monster was burning up. It was screaming too. After about a couple of minutes, the bastard turned into straight up ashes and granddad landed back on the ground. He walked towards my direction, and lifted my body off the ground. I was too speeched to say anything.

He gave me a smile. "Just a hobby, son." Wow, I never knew granddad was so...unique. He's not a normal human at all.

In the bathroom, he treated my wounds from being thrown back the couple of times and injuring my foot from the rock.

"Had you always...been that way, granddad?"

"I had when I was younger. I've been like this since I was about your age, but I retired 16 years ago because I had an incurable illness." Even after all that, he's still a mortal? "When I got better though, I never continued, because there haven't been any monsters for a long time."

"But, does this explain a lot about why I have been becoming more different everyday? I mean, I have fucking herculean strength."

"That's because you're starting to develop into something new." I was too confused at what he was telling me. What does he mean by that?

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you."

**NO POV**

"What?! It failed to kill the damn kid?!"

"It failed to kill him because apparently, his relative, Jiraiya, still had his powers from 20 years ago before he retired. I personally think this one was too weak."

The guy with the long hair grabbed his wine and took a sip of it. "Well, it looks like we'll have to make this more challenging, but the kid still isn't born yet, there's still time to try and kill him, because he is."

"Yes sir." said the one with the white hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Newborn Demon Hunter**

Chapter 4

That same night of the attack, I couldn't sleep at all. It was very difficult to sleep because for one thing, I was still injured from being thrown from side to fucking side by a big ass flower. And what Jiraiya said he's going to tell me about myself? And my parents? That also stayed on my mind.

_**"I'm going to talk to you about it tomorrow. I want you to come straight home after school because we're going to a place where you find out more about your existence." Jiraiya explained to Naruto. **_

_**"My existence?" I wondered.**_

So I do basically not exist just to be a human, but for something else? What could this be all about like seriously. I twisted in my bed that night. I was just desperate for some answers. Could my passed mom and dad have something to do with this?

That was my last thought before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I was already at school. Like 20 minutes early. Since I've been late so many times, I might as well for once come early to impress my sarcastic ass teacher. Instead of going to the cafeteria for breakfast, I went to a quieter place like the library. I'm surprised the library even opens that early in the morning.

I opened the door to the library. There was hardly anyone there, but I did see a surprise person there, Hyuga Hinata. She was sitting alone at a table...sleeping?

"Good morning, Naruto. How are you?" greeted Kurenai, the librarian.

"Good morning. And I'm good. Thanks." I glanced at the girl again. I walked towards the table she was sitting at and sat across from her. She obviously doesn't know I'm there. She must be sleeping because her head is on the table. Then out of nowhere, her head just rose up like a weasel popping, and kind of scared me.

"Ah!"

"O-Oh, I'm s-so sorry! I-I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. It's fine. I just thought you were sleep at first." she blushed a little bit, meaning she probably was sleeping.

"S-Sorry, i-it's just that...I awoke so early that I'm still tired." She looked at me closely. She obviously sees the bandage on my forehead from bumping my head into shit yesterday.

"Um, is your h-head ok?"

"Yes, it's fine. I just fell down the stairs in my house, that's all. But are YOU ok, though?" I asked. She looked at me questingly. "You know, about Sakura bitching yesterday over an accident?"

"Oh, u-um, yea. I'm fine about it." She's over it already huh. I guess that's no surprise for someone who's shy about things. I looked at the time. I honestly didn't want to stay here long. I plan to meet up with Sasuke and the others before the bell ring. While I looked at the time, my phone went off. It was a message from Sasuke.

'Get ur ass in the cafeteria.' -Sasuke. I scoffed at his command. I stood up from the seat and grabbed my bag.

"Well, I'm about to meet my guys. Maybe we can talk more...in Band Class when we get in groups if you don't want to be by all those guys during lunch. See ya." I walked towards the doors and left, leaving her behind. I walked down the hallways and down the stairs until I reached the cafeteria, where they were serving breakfast. I didn't get any because I wasn't really hungry. Only Sasuke and Kiba where there, it's like 10 minutes to the starting time. I walked to the table and sat down.

"Sup, Sasuke, Kiba." Both of them nodded. They're not morning people, especially Sasuke. He's always grumpy in the mornings.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Sasuke grumpily.

"I fell down the stairs yesterday." I lied.

"Talk about clumsy as hell." said Kiba sarcastically. "Did you feel that wind last night? It was fucking hard."

"Yes, I did. I walked on my balcony and it hit my harder than a bullet." said Sasuke.

_I felt the wind too, but not while that thing was back there though. I might as well go along with it so it won't seem weird. _"Same here. Almost flew off the ground."

We continued talking for the next few minutes until the bell had rung to get to homeroom. Sasuke and I immediately walked to our class. On our way over there, Hinata had passed us up, and didn't even look at us one bit. Oh shit, Her last name is Hyuga so she must have homeroom with Sakura. Well, Iruka is the homeroom teacher, maybe he'll make sure nothing happens.

"Dude, do you have a thing for her or something? You seem to have...spoken to her a lot."

"I didn't speak to her nothing but twice. And I don't have a thing for her. I'm just worried that Sakura might try stupid shit on her again today like last night." We reached our class and walked to our original seat.

"You asked your granddad about your dream?"

"No, I forgot, but I get the feeling that he's going something very important to tell me. I don't know what yet, but it must be something really huge, by the way he said it." Sasuke looked confused. Sasuke and I are best friends. We have gone through a lot together as little bity kids, but when I had my sudden mental issue, we haven't talked for years. When I apologized to him for everything I've caused, we became the same friends we've always been as kids, except...older. But I kept wondering if I should even tell him about what happened last night. Obviously, no one knows about it at all, which is strange as hell.

"Really? Maybe it's about your parents."

"Yea, that's my first guess. My second guess is ancestors, but I don't think he'll tell me anything about them. And he's taking me somewhere after school. I don't know where." Sasuke looked impressed.

"Whatever this place is sounds very interesting."

"I know. It does."

The tardy bell had rung and our homeroom teacher began to take role for the class.

About 2..or 3 classes later, it was of course already lunchtime, which is such a relief since my early classes have to be so damn annoying. Kiba had to stay because he slept in class and received a lunch detention.

Since none of the guys weren't really around, I just walked towards the bathroom right quick to take a piss.

I walked in, got in a stall, and began to piss. While pissing, I couldn't help but once again think about last night. It's been in my head for almost the whole day now. it gives me the feeling of...I don't know...cautiousness.

Suddenly, something felt funny of my penis. Like I wasn't pissing pee. I looked down; it looked like I was pissing blood instead. Wait, it IS blood!

"Ah fuck!" I screamed as I hit the ground in my stall hard. I hit my head on the stall door and almost blacked out from the blow. I groaned, looked back in the toilet, there was no blood at all. And my penis had not blood on it.

"The fuck? I must be seeing things. Bloody shit." I flushed the toilet and walked out my cell. I headed to the sink and washed my hands. Weird shit just seems to be happening all over the goddamn places. I stared at myself in the mirror again. I don't look different at all, but I continue feeling different though every fucking day.

When I finished looking at myself, I walked out the bathroom and headed towards the cafeteria. On my way over there, I saw my headache bitches...fangirls.

"PRINCE NARUTO!" They took off running after my ass, and I did the same.

"Does it always have to be like this goddamnit!" I yelled as I ran cowardly down the hallway. I reached the two way hall and turned left as fast as I could. I saw the janitor closet open and quickly ran into it and shut the door. There was a small window at the top for me to look out of.

I cautiously looked out, they were obviously still looking for me, and across from the janitor's door was Hinata, looking straight through the window. Goddamn, she's kind of creepy when she's far. She turned her head. The girls were running towards her direction. They stopped right in front of her.

"You! Ghost eyed girl! Have you seen Prince Naruto!?"

Ghost eyed, really? She didn't say anything for the first few seconds. The girls started to get impatient.

"Well, where!?" she shouted again. Hinata pointed to the opposite hall direction.

"That way." She said, with no sign of stuttering. With no thank you or nothing, the girls just ran into the opposite direction. I was surprised she didn't tell them where I was hiding. She must've knew about the whole...fanclub thing. I walked out the closet slowly as she was still standing there.

"Thanks. I didn't think you were going to defend me like that." She blushed.

"Y-Your welcome. I-I thought that...you didn't want to be b-bothered by them."

"Well you thought right, because they annoy the fuck out of me. Usually other girls would just tell them where I am." I said emotionlessly. "But, still, thanks anyway." I began to walk. But stopped and turned back around.

"You want to come to lunch with me?" she was a little shocked for a second, thought, then nodded 'no.' She must be very shy, or still a little bit scared from yesterday. I guess I'll let it slide for today, but next time, she won't be alone like this.

"Well, ok. If you need me, I'll be there in the cafeteria." I said and she nodded. I walked away. It seems strange leaving her alone because she seemed so helpless, like yesterday. I guess, I'll just have to hope nothing doesn't happen to her.

What the fuck? Why am I even feeling like this? I don't even fucking care for girls! ...

I reached the cafeteria and found the guys at our usual table.

"What took you so long?" said Chouji.

"Another commotion. The fangirls chased after me."

"And they didn't catch you?" asked Shikamaru.

"Nope. I hid right in the janitor's closet, but they didn't find me, because...that girl told them I went in another direction." All of them looked at them questingly.

"What girl?" asked Shino.

"Hyuga Hinata." They all instantly looked at me, like they was really surprised she saved my ass. Even I'm still surprised.

"She, saved you?" asked Sasuke slowly, like he was about to laugh.

"Yes, she did. And don't talk that way Sasuke because they always catch your ass. You just too fucking slow." Sasuke sighed in defeat. All of them laughed.

"Well damn, it's like because you saved her, she payed you back by saving you from the girls. How nice of her." Shino said. I agreed with him completely. I don't really have likes for girls at all but...her...I don't know. She seems...different in some sort of way.

"It'll be weird if Naruto liked her." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Really, Shikamaru. Don't say dumb shit for someone who's in love with a senior." Shikamaru shot his head up fast, giving me a mad face.

"You bastard..." he said slowly and deeply. I laughed hard because it was so funny.

Lunch had ended already and of course we going 3rd period. Then when that class ended, I went to band class, which is a class I didn't want to take at all, but had to anyways. Fuck.

I sat in my usual seat and so did everyone else. Hinata was the last person that walked in. Everyone was just staring at her like she's some kind of fucking ghost. God it's fucking dumb when people do that so someone that did nothing wrong. She sat down in the same seat she sat in yesterday, which is the seat next to me. She does indeed feel like a peaceful person.

Our music teacher, who is also Hinata's homeroom teacher, iruka, told us to choose our partners of 2-5 and we're supposed to practice the music scales and playing a couple of short songs. It doesn't matter if the instruments are the same or not because that's the way we have to practice.

"Naruto, want to be my partner? Just the 2 of us?" asked a random girl. I was going to answer till another one came up.

"Be my partner, sexy!" shouted another one then of course more of them came up. Hinata got pushed out her own seat for the girls to get to me. I saw her face...her face looked like it was full of depression and small anger. She got up, brushed off her shirt and skirt, and before she was about to walk somewhere else.

"I'm partnered up with someone else. Sorry girls." I said with a slight grin on my face.

"WHOEVER SHE IS, WE'LL GET RID OF HER FOR YOU, PRINCE NARUTO!" shouted another one of the girls. Motherf-...what will it take to get them away!? They have the tendency to go so goddamn far with some shit!

"That won't be necessary. Thanks though. Hinata!" I saw her stop in her tracks and turned around. "Come on, be my partner." She seemed like she didn't want to move at first but resisted, and walked towards my direction, past the jealous girls that shot her glares.

"If you girls don't have a partner then find one already and stop hitting on Uzumaki!" sensei said strictly. Yea, he's not really the soft teacher, considering he does look soft in the face. But he is a good man too.

They grumbled and walked off.

I took out my baritone and Hinata took out her (surprisingly) trombone. I've heard from her cousin, Neji that she is an extremely talented person just like him. Meaning she can probably play many more instruments then this.

"U-Um..." I heard her soft voice interrupt my thoughts. "W-Why did you...u-um..take me to b-be your partner?" She said, not looking at me.

"Well, I owe you. I saved me from those girls, so I thought you should work with someone who will...more likely go easy on you." I said with a small smirk. She smiled softly back, probably the first real smile I've seen from her.


	5. Chapter 5: New Discoveries

Newborn Demon Hunter

Chapter 5: Meeting with the Expert

Well, today was pretty much a good day. Despite the fact that a monster attacked my ass yesterday, the next day always go well.

Last period has ended, less annoying for once. Having Hinata as a partner was so...good. Because she's not annoying and not busy trying to hit on me while practicing. It should be like this every day. I leaving out the classroom. Hearing noises, I turned still seeing Hinata packing. I walked to the location to where she is in the classroom.

"Have you always been the last person to leave class? Or are you just slow at packing?" I said. She stayed silent for a moment then she said,

"I-I'm always d-doing this." she said softly. That damn stuttering is annoying!

"Have you always been stuttering when talking? It's annoying." I said in a kinda mean way which was an accident. The voice makes me sound this way. I can tell I said it too mean with the way she reacted.

"G-Gomen nasai, i-its' a yearlong h-habit." She finished packing her stuff, and was leaving. I caught up with her and walked on side of her. I should probably keep a close eye on her and make it not obvious, I stayed silent the whole time...and of course she did too.

"I never saw you around here before? I mean like in the city. You're like a...shy version of Neji." she looked right at me.

"Y-You know N-Neji?"

"Hell yea. He's like one of the most well-known people here, besides me. And he's smart as fuck too. I also got in a fight with him last year." she gasped, looking wide eyed at me.

"You w-was the one t-that beat Neji?" Why she sounded so surprised when I said that?

"Yeah. Why do you sound surprised?"

"B-Because...no one e-ever beaten him before. Every time h-he fought a random person, e-even a champion...h-he always beat them." Wow really? I didn't even know that at all. That's why everyone was so shocked the day I beat him, because he was undefeatable.

"That explains a lot. But Hyugas have always been known for being the kings and queens of martial arts. Until they got wiped out." I saw her lower her head. Fuck, maybe I shouldn't have said that. I forget she's a Hyuga too, because she don't act like one at all.

We finally got out the school. Hinata stopped when we reached the stairs of the school. I turned around.

"Someone getting you?"

"N-No. I walk."

"How far do you live? Maybe I can bring you." I said as I held out my keys.

"U-Um...about..20 minutes away. N-Neji is w-with the martial arts c-club so I-I have to walk." That's not really that long. Still, someone like her walking could be dangerous. And I have to meet with granddad for our little trip somewhere. "But I-I can walk. Really."

"Nah. I can't let you do that. Come on." I motioned her with my head to follow me into the car. She just stood there. She must don't trust me and think I'm going to do something to her. "Look..."

"Hinata!" She swiftly turned. It was Neji. "There you are. I was worried you left already. I want you to stay so I can be able to walk home with you." He looked right at me. "Uzumaki Naruto. What are you doing talking to her?"

"I was just giving her an offer. No girl like her shouldn't have to be stuck here for 3 hours while you're playing fighting. You fucking idiot." Neji charged towards me. He was right in front of my face.

"Listen you fucking fuck head; mind your own fucking business. She's my cousin, and I'm just trying to protect her. I don't need anyone like you jumping into her business." he said sternly. He's still mad because I beat him.

"Ok. Ok. Fuck it then. I was doing the same but you have everything under control. So see you later." I turned towards my car and got in. When I started the car, I saw Neji turn back around and Hinata walked right behind him back into the building. It was all nice while it lasted. Gotta get to granddad, I drove off the school's campus and headed towards home.

* * *

I got to the house, and granddad was already walking towards his own car. I parked mine and stepped out.

"There you are, Naruto. You ready to go?"

"Yea, Sure thing." I climbed into the front passengers seat of his car. He began to drive his car towards...wherever the hell we going. For the first five minutes, we were silent, then I felt like I wanted to ask him questions.

"Say, if you have always been strong like this all this time, then how come you let me beat you up back then?"

"I couldn't beat you up even if I wanted to. I was too weak back then because I was still very ill. You just didn't know it because you was too busy being a troubled child." I lowered my head. I couldn't help but feel so guilty of what I've done. Being a changed person after being a bad child, I still feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, granddad. Everything I did back then is just what made me do bad things to the person that raised me."

"It's ok, son. I forgive you, really. Ever since you changed, and became...better than before, I forgave you right away. I don't worry about all that any more. I'm just glad that after all those years, I come out of retirement and all my strength and powers back. But I have forgotten to tell you something else."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not really your granddad; I'm actually your godfather. Your dad is not my son, but he and your mother chosen me to be your godfather before your birth. I had agreed to it to, but I mistakenly kept having you believe you were my grandchild. Sorry." he apologized.

"It's cool. To me you'll always be my grandfather." I said with a smirk. My 'granddad' patted me on the head. His powers were indeed very incredible. I wonder if I'll be able to do what he did.

"Who taught you all those things?"

"You'll see when we get there. So, how was school?"

"Very unusual." Jiraiya had a confused yet, a bit of a smile on his face.

"How?"

"For the first time, I actually got 'saved' by a bunch of girls fixing to tear up my ass. And it was...a girl." Granddad looked at me for a second.

"A girl? You haven't spoken to them for a while. How is this one different from the other girls?"

I was silent for the first few seconds. "Very different." I didn't want to say anymore after that. Instead, I just looked out the window. We were passing many of the pink, cherry blossom trees, and stairs leading to some shrines. This place we're going to must be a shrine.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, we arrived in front of a lot of stairs. We climbed out the car and I observed the sign.

"Sarutobi Shrine." He began to climb the stairs. There were definitely a lot of stairs. I haven't climbed so many stairs since I was trying to climb stairs as a baby.

We reached the top, and spotted a shrine up ahead, with a lot of green trees surrounding the shrine, praying spots, and big pond that looks like it's for bathing...or swimming, and some gravesites. "Wow."

"Beautiful place, isn't it?" I nodded.

"Jiraiya!" He shot is head up quick.

"Sarutobi-sensei!" he ran towards the old looking guy and shook his hand. "It has been so long since I last saw you. How are you doing?"

"Really good, I haven't lost any of my walking weights yet. And this must be your child, Uzumaki Naruto, am I right?" he asked, looking towards my direction. I nodded.

"Hai, Nice to meet you sir." I said politely as I shook his hand.

"You too, I've been wanting to meet you for a long time. Come inside, and have something to drink." We both followed him inside the shrine. I really admired the inside. It was so beautiful. Traditional Japanese homes tend to have beautiful backgrounds then regular houses like mine. We sat at this table that was...on the floor I think? He went into the kitchen and made us tea.

"So, what do you know about him?"

"His full name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. He is one of the greatest experts in Demon Hunting in our generation. He's been hunting demons since around your age. Ever since then, he just continued on and on, until he had to retire due to fatigue. After he taught me for a good amount of years, I taught your father, who also became a successful demon hunter."

"Aren't my other ancestors hunters too?" I asked, confused because I heard it was the entire Namikaze generations.

"Yes. Your ancestors and the Sarutobi ancestors have all been demon hunters." Sarutobi walked back in his three cups of tea and sat them in front of us. He sat down too.

"So, you're Minato and Kushina's child. Jiraiya has told me a lot about you. About how when you was a kid, you was always bright, until you reached an age when you started to destruct yourself with pitiful troubles."

"Yea, you're right about that. I have given all that up about a year ago, because I've realized how much I've wasted getting into all that nonsense."

Sarutobi nodded with a smile. "That's really good, Naruto. So, have you heard about Demon Hunting?"

"He haven't really found out about it till yesterday when we got attacked by one." My granddad said. I nodded in agreement.

"Ok. So Demon Hunting is like...an even that has been going on since way before I was born. Like...back in medieval times." That long? Goddamn. "For generations, people from either the Namikaze Family, Sarutobi Family, and more families have all had at least one or two spouse within their family to be trained to become demon hunters, male or female, it didn't matter, they all became professionals regardless. I taught your granddad, even though he wasn't a part of the family, because he had desired to go up against the monsters too when he was around 10 years. Then, because your father's father died early, Jiraiya took the liberty of teaching everything I've taught, and he became a much better demon hunter than I have." Wow. I had no idea father was so...strong and infamous. "But throughout the generation, there have been fewer and fewer of hunters. I'm currently the oldest one this generation."

"People died from this?" I asked.

"Yes indeed. For many generations, we have risked our lives trying to eliminate these monsters causing destruction into the human world."

Like the enemy in control of these monsters would create a seed, and plant it somewhere underground for it to grow into a full-fledged demon within days. Destroying towns and cities are one thing with them, but another thing is..." He paused at the end. What's the other thing? "They feed off of human flesh, meaning they will eat human beings too." I gasped really loud that time. Demons that eat people? That's fucking...freaky. And these things have been around since the 13th century? What the hell?

"After about 26 years of inactivity with the demons, they started reappearing on the face of the Earth because the controllers know that you're starting to develop, and are trying to kill you." That explains why the motherfucker was in our backyard. "We thought it was over, but apparently, it wasn't, and with the very few of us there are, it will be more difficult to fight."

"So that's why that thing was there yesterday, because someone wants me dead?" Sarutobi nodded.

"They will probably be doing this a lot." So some unknown people want me dead because they don't want me to become a demon hunter? Fucking bullshit.

He explained more of the history for about 30 minutes, until he asked me questions. "Jiraiya also told me for the past few years, you have been developing into a different person than before. Am I right?" I nodded and so did granddad. "It's signs saying that it's time for you to start training. Do you believe you can do this?"

"I don't know. I mean. That's a really super tough, suicidal job. I understand that father did the same, but...what if I can't do it."

"Son, there were a lot of us that said we can't do it, but ended up accomplishing it later. The fact is, we can do it, if we train as much as we can. I know you can do it Naruto. You have everything a demon hunter has, just like your father. Something like this can't be done by anyone, like a random human being, but only the people chosen for a job like this, because we believe they can do it. I believe you can do it."

I was silent for some seconds.

"I'll let you think about it. And when you do, you can just contact me whenever."

"Yes sir. He will think about it." My granddad said.

"Well, I won't keep you two here forever. It was still nice to meet you, Naruto. And nice to seen you again, Jiraiya." He shook my hand once again.

"Likewise." I said.

"Same." My granddad responded.

"Bye." We waved at Sarutobi goodbye and headed out the shrine. I looked around again at this beautiful sight. God I sure wish I lived here. Maybe I can in the future.

We climbed into the car and drove back home.

"Well, what do you think about this situation?"

"It's really...fierce. Hunters killing demons since the 13th century? That's like a really long ass fucking time, and the enemies haven't given up yet on this?" I asked.

"Apparently they haven't. For them to give that surprise attack, they're back in action. But he's right. There's not that many of us. Just me, him, his son, Asuma, and you."

"He has a son?"

"Yes. But you might see him next time since he wasn't there." I continued to sit there and think. Flesh eating demons eating people and destroying everything. And my father was a big hero of this? It's so unbelievable that I was born from a professional hero. But what makes them think I can be one too?

"We won't pressure you if you don't want to do it. But just let me know and I'll tell him right away."

"Ok." I suddenly started to get very sleepy. The shrine we drove to is about an hour away from home, we drove like ten minutes already. I put my head back on seat, let it drift to the side a bit, and closed my eyes. I fell asleep in the car.


	6. Chapter 6: We're Friends

**Newborn Demon Hunter**

Chapter 6: We're Friends

_As I slept soundly into the car, I was imagining myself as a child. A 5 year old boy standing in the woods alone. The sky was dark, the trees were tall and scary, and the air around me was filled with complete fogginess. _

_My 5-year-old self had looked around in the forest, lost and confused. _

_"Mommy? D-Daddy?" I was lost in the forest, with nowhere to go, with no road or building in sight. I began to slowly walk into the forest. So scared, I looked around numerous times, to at least see someone or something. _

_I then heard the sound of a loud caw. _

_"CAW! CAW!"_

_"Ah!" I looked up in the sky to see a large number of crows flying in the sky. I saw them all fly in one spot very close to me. They were devouring an animal...a rabbit. Blood was flowing all over their mouths and the rabbit's fur. Disgusted by the sight, I gagged and ran away from it. _

_After running for a minute, I stopped and panted. I looked around again. _

_"Mommy! Daddy!" I shouted. _

_"Naruto!" I heard the echoing sounds of their voices, calling my name for help. It was so unbelievably foggy that I couldn't see anything. _

_"Where are you!?" I shouted. But I didn't hear anything. Instead, I heard horrible, terrifying screaming, coming from both of my parents. I followed the scream through the fog by running through it. I had stopped when I reached a path. "W-Which way?" I looked both directions. _

_"AHH!" The screams were very sharp and terrifying that I was becoming extremely scared of it both. I ran down the path on side of me, hoping it's the location of the whereabouts of my parents. After running down that path for about 5 minutes, I stopped, losing the screams of my parents. Cold air was rushing through my veins as I felt the terrorness of the evil aurora ahead of me. I gulped. _

_"M-Mom? D-D-Dad?" I slowly walked on ahead, and heard the sound of what sounded like...chowing and eating. Trying to be unnoticed, I slowly walked quietly towards the source of the sound. The sound was getting louder and louder. When I got to the point where I could see, I saw a beast. The beast was very large and looked like it had countless number of tails on his back. It definally looked like it was chowing down on something. I moved my head to look around it to the side, and the first thing I saw was red. Dark red liquid flowing all over the ground. _

_I did an unnoticable gasp. As I tried to look closer, the beast swiftly moved it hands or claws to tear up whatever it was eating. It was too concentrated on the food that it didn't notice me behind it. _

_I finally got the ability to look closer. And what I saw, was something much more terrifying than the sharp sounds of painful screams. _

_**MY PARENTS GETTING DEVOURED BY A BEAST!**__ Their guts and intestines were getting torn open roughly by the beast. The sight was so horrible and disturbing that tears began to flow from my eyes like a river. I couldn't even breathe. I knew I couldn't hold it in, whether I'm in the presence of a beast or not. But I couldn't take the sight_

_"AHHHH!" I screamed very loudly._

"AHH!" I had swiftly sat up from the surface I found myself laying on. I woke up on my bed. I must've been asleep for a very long time for granddad to have to carry my ass to my room. After awakening from that nightmare, I found myself really panting. Panting to hard that I was sweating for the intense heat within the dream.

I even felt myself grabbing my chest, because of how painful it was that it could've killed my during my sleep.

I heard someone rushing towards my room. There was a knock on the door.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" It was granddad. I don't want him to worry about me because of a nightmare.

"Sorry. I just fell out my bed, that's all. I didn't know I slept for so long."

"Well, you was pretty knocked out when we left the Shrine. Dinner will be ready soon." I heard his footsteps become distant. I dropped my body back down on my bed.

So what now? Now that I find out one of the reasons for my existence, I'll be having strange nightmares about strange things? That's fucking bullshit. I turned over to my side on my bed. I heard my cellphone go off. It was a text message from Sasuke.

'What time is the Saturday movie 4?' -Sasuke.

I replied back the time for the movie.

'6:15 P.M.' I clicked the send button. I swung my legs out my bed and walked towards the bathroom. I turned on the shower for me to take a shower. I took of my school shirt while I stood infront of the mirror. Looking at myself, I see how I really have forming abs on my stomach and my arms are muscular. Just looking though, I see this mark from my side to my stomach. It's a long...line. 3 long lines actually.

"Seriously, what the fuck is this?" Now, it just seems like now I'm being told all this stuff about being a hunter and demons that eat people, I feel like my mark, that I thought was a birth mark, could be apart of this situation. But either way...it's probably not even that important.

I removed every other clothing I was wearing and stood in the shower, with warm water falling on my body.

**HINATA'S POV**

I sat in my room, doing homework I have received from class. I didn't get home until like 5:30. I did most the homework there, and is now finishing it. I barely spoken to him the entire three hours. He obviously still doesn't like Naruto.

It was unbelievable that Naruto was the one that beat Neji, after so many wins, he comes towards a beast, he got defeated. I wish I could've seen the fight, to see what made Neji feel weak.

But still, observing Naruto more, I wonder if I can..really be his friend. I've only been there for like a couple of days, and he's like the only one that spoke to me more.

The sudden knock on the door knocked me out of my thoughts.

"C-Come in." The door opened. It was Neji. I turned back towards my desk.

"May I talk to you?" I just nodded. I heard him shut the door. I turned around in my chair to face him as he stood over me. "That Naruto kid. How do you know him?"

"I-I have classes w-with him. Well, j-just Band."

"How did you meet him?"

I blushed. A little embarrassed to tell how I met him. "W-Well, I-I was hurrying to the s-science building t-to turn in something, a-and I accidentally k-knocked him down."

"What happened afterwards?" How come he's asking so many questions?

"He just...told me to be careful and watch where I'm going next time."

"I don't want you to be anywhere near him at all Hinata." I shot my head up at him.

"W-Why?"

"Because that guy is very dangerous. He's not the type of person someone like you would hang around because he has a large criminal record on file." I looked at him questingly. A criminal record? "I know you're probably lost, but I'm just trying to protect you. This is your first time in a public school and it's much more difficult than home schooling. Because you're actually at the school. There are bullies, enemies, whores, bitches, rapers, anyone that will chase after you."

"I-I know t-that Neji. B-Because father told me b-before I got transferred. But..w-why do you not like N-Naruto?" He was silent and clenched his fist.

"That bastard...he..." He then released his grip. "It's nothing. I just don't think you should be near him anytime. He's done a lot of crimes that you don't know about. It's best if you just stay away from him."

"B-But, he's t-the only one t-that's nice to me. O-Other people keeps referring to me as a g-ghost eyed girl, a-and he saved me f-from a g-girl that was about to...f-fight me too so...I-I just think he's very nice."

Neji was silent. He had no clue what to say to what I just told him. He believes Naruto is bad because of some criminal record, but what if this criminal record was a long time ago? Maybe I could...ask him about it.

"Look, for the sake of your safety, be a good distance from him. But if he hurts you, just call me and I'll get him. Ok?" I nodded. He walked out my room and shut the door back.

Neji talks to much about protection...at least he's popular. I'm a nobody. I barely set foot out of this house for my entire life. Now that I have, I hardly know anything about the outside world. He should at least let me get experience outside this house. I got out my chair and walked towards the window. I touched the window with my small hand.

"I see lots of land, but I barely walk on it. Besides going to school...will I get more experience outside?" Is something she continued to ask herself.

* * *

**NARUTO's POV**

A couple of days later, it was finally Saturday. One of the best fucking day of the motherfucking week. No school, no homework, and no annoyance from those goddamn girls...except for Sakura. For some reason, she decided she wanted to...hit on me, but I rejected her.

It has taken me a couple of days to think about this situation that I've been dragged into since the renaissance times. Goddamnit.

I think I will tell him tonight, that way, I can be able to go to the movies with my friends and come back calm, ready to tell him. It is currently 9 in the morning, and I don't feel like staying here. I never do sometimes. Which is why I have a car and I really love it.

I put on my casual clothing and headed downstairs. Granddad can't really cook so I just go to the cafe' down the street.

"Good morning, Naruto. Where are you headed off to?"

"The cafe'. You know you can't cook."

"Sheesh, don't rub it in. At least I try for your little ass." I chuckled. I complain a lot, but I know he does these things for me.

"Well, see you later."

"Bye." I left out the house. Got into my car and drove to the cafe'.

I parked my car when I got to the place. I walked up inside it and went up to the counter. I was greeted by a guy name Sai, who works there, and also goes to Konoha Academy.

"Mornin' Sai."

"Good morning, Naruto." he said as he smiled lightly. "The usual Saturday breakfast?"

"Yep."

"That'll be 915 yen." The good thing about the breakfast here is that it don't cost so damn much, and it's better than the school's of course. He gave me a number to hold on to and called my order to the kitchen. I got out the line to find me a place to sit. I sat at a table by the window.

I then looked over and saw midnight blue hair sitting on the other side of me. Could that be Hinata?

I got out my seat and got closer. When I got close enough, I saw the pale faced girl with the lavender eyes. Heh, no wonder. She's the only girl I seen with such rare colored hair, besides Sakura's pink hair.

"Hey." She looked up at me and softly said good morning back.

"H-Hi."

"May I sit here? If it's fine with you?"

**HINATA'S POV**

Neji told me not to go anywhere near him because he says he's dangerous. But he's never really harmed me before at all, and he's nice. I looked around outside. He's at his martial arts class anyway, so I should be safe.

"S-Sure."

"Thank you." He sat across from me. This seemed very weird to me because...I never really had a boy sit by me before. How come him of all people would associate with something who barely has had experience in the real world? Well, he doesn't know that though.

"You come here often?"

"Um, n-not that much. I-I just came because...I wanted to get away from h-home."

"Your family lets you come here by yourself?"

"H-He don't ever mind. We don't l-live that far from t-this place anyway." she said as she sipped on what looks like tea.

**NARUTO'S POV**

She doesn't look like she do much. Just by looking at her, she looks as if she be in the house all day. She doesn't even have friends in the school at all, just a father and a cousin. No other siblings? There's only four of them so I pretty sure the fourth is a sibling.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Y-Yes I do. My l-little sister, Hyuga Hanabi." So she's the youngest. Thought she was older than Hinata.

"You don't look like you do too much around here. As long as I've lived here, I never seen you here in my life."

She looked down in shame. "W-Well...I-I don't go out t-that much. I-I've always b-been homeschooled." So that's why. She always had school at home, which probably explains why she's so proper and quiet. She's never had experience in a real school. Maybe I should get to know about her before I try do anything I will regret.

"Wow really? Same for places like the mall, beach, movies, amusement parks. Never been to any of those places?" She nodded. This is worse than I thought. If she don't get any experience outside...bad things could probably happen before she even get to. Like...

"Number 10!" I heard Sai call out.

"Over here!" A waitress came to my location with the breakfast food. She sat it all down on the table. It was a large breakfast consisting of eggs, pancakes, bacon, grits, hashbrowns, and apple juice. "Wow thanks! Itadakimasu." I stopped, then looked on her side. All she had was coffee and a cookie. I looked at her questingly. "That's all you're eating for breakfast?"

"I-I didn't r-really get e-enough money." I feel some sympathy for her. Even though the four are no longer a wealthy family, she seems to struggle a lot. I looked at my food. It is a real lot. I guess it won't hurt to...give her some.

"Want some?" She looked at me wide-eyed.

"O-O no. I'm fine."

"You won't get any energy with just that. Just have some. I don't mind."

"No."

"If you don't take it, then I'll have to give it to you myself." She looked at me questingly mixed with confusion.

"E-Eh?"

"Hm, suit yourself." I used my fork to pick up a couple of tiny pieces of the hashbrowns. "Here you go."

"No really, I'm fine, Naruto. That r-really isn't necessary."

"I believe it is. It's not right to have all this to myself while someone has more to none. That's not what being a friend is." I said. She looked at me wide eyed. As if she was shocked when she heard those words come out of my mouth. She looked at the food on the fork defeatedly.

"D-Demo, do you...w-want my mouth.."

"It's ok, really." With that response, she then slowly opened her mouth, and let the hashbrowns enter. I released the fork and waited for her reaction as she munched on the hashbrowns. Her reaction was a sweet smile. A very...beautiful smile.

"It's r-really good." Wow. I know I don't usually...actually, never say this about a girl, but she has a beautiful smile. In response, I smirked back.

We had continued on with this for the next 15 minutes. Randomly talking. Got to know each other and everything. After being with sooooo many girls, this is he first time I ever really 'talked' to one like she's someone. Only knowing her for 5 days, she's something else.

"Say, can I ask something?" I asked. She nodded.

"S-Sure."

"So, the guys and I are going to see this Bounty Hunter movie tonight. It's suppose to be a really good movie, too. If you want, you can join us."

"A-A movie?"

"Yes, at the movie theatre. It'll be me, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba. Don't you know them from class?" She nodded...and looked a little nervous.

"Hai, b-but...I don't know...I mean...w-what if father disapproves?"

"Well, if he does...then I guess it'll have to be. I mean...this is boys I'm talking here. I don't blame him if he says no. But it's just if you want to though."

**HINATA's POV**

I don't know what to do. I would really love to go to the movies with Naruto but...what if he says no? Plus, Neji told me to stay away from him. Father and Neji knows a lot about him and if I don't them that it's Naruto who asked me to go, they will definally give a disapproval answer. What should I do?

"I-I'll ask my father."

"Ok." Naruto took a piece of the unused paper towel and wrote numbers on it. "And when he answers you, call or text me." He handed me his...his number. Oh my god. I got a person's number, and it's a boy's! "And to get a better answer...I would advise you to not tell them who asked you...say one of the other 6 names." I looked at him questingly.

"Ok." I understood him quickly. He doesn't know what I'm thinking though, but I don't want him to know yet. I just met him, and I don't want to ruin anything with dumb questions.

"Well, I'm going to go to my job. You're going to stay here? Or you want me to take you home?"

"I-I'm just going to s-stay here."

"Alright. See you later." He started leave but I stopped him before he left.

"W-Wait." He turned around. I blushed a bit...didn't really know how to say this.

"T-Thank you...for sharing the food...e-even though y-you really...d-didn't have to." He responded back with a famous smirk, that really made me blush. It was so...handsome.

"It's no problem at all. We're friends aren't we?" I nodded. He smirked again. "See ya." He left. I felt a lot of eyes staring at me.

"SO CUUUUTE!" This was said by a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. Were they all really watching this scene? I blushed at her complement.

I stayed there for like the next fifteen minutes before leaving to head back home.

My phone rung outside. The caller id said it was my father, Hiashi. I clicked the talk button and held the phone toward my ear.

"H-Hello?"

"Hinata, what are you doing right now? Are you still at the cafe?"

"Um, I-I'm about to be on my way home." Father worries a lot about me.

"Ok. I'm just making sure you're safe." He then hung up and I started my walk towards the house. I don't live to far. About ten minutes away. As I walked past buildings, I saw a guy walking the opposite direction as me. He looked familiar. Oh wait...it's...Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest of the infamous Uchiha Family. I tried not to look at him...but because I tried not to look, I ended up bumping into him instead.

"G-Gomen nasai, S-Sasuke. I wasn't..p-paying attention."

"Uchiha Sasuke? That's my little brother." I gasped and looked up. It was actually Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother. God they just look a like.

"Hyuga Hinata huh. Haven't seen you for a long long time. You have really grown." I blushed.

"T-Thank you. S-Same goes for you too."

"Well, I'll see you later. I have business to take care of. Nice to see you again." He said as he walked away.

I did a tiny wave. Uchiha Itachi. I haven't seen him for the massacre. I was 5 and he was 10, yet we stil did always have fun together.

I arrived at my two-story house and was met by father in the kitchen, reading the newspaper.

"There you are. You should take Hanabi with you next time. She's desperate to go to places too."

"I-I will. Um..." he looked at my questingly. I sat across the kitchen table from him.

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Um, you see...I have...I have gotten invited to go t-to a place called t-the movie theatre tonight b-by a friends I've made."

"Movie theatre?" I nodded. He was silent. I was scared of what was going to come out of his mouth. I have been kept indoors all my life. I hope he can at least let me go outside once in awhile. "Well, I would say no because I don't know if you're ready for this. But you're 15, I would have to accept the fact that you made new friends at the school and they invited you to go out to see a movie. So I'll let you go."

I smiled happily.

"Oh thank you father!"

"BUT!" Eh? But what?

"I will have to see the people who invited you. And get a good impression out of them. If they're untrustworthy, then I can't let you go." I should've known he was going to say that. Naruto said to not use his name, but either Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, or Sasuke's name. I don't even know them that well...plus, Naruto will have to tell them first before me using their names.

"O-Ok. Sure."

"Good."

* * *

**NARUTO's POV**

I was on break at my job. I work as a waiter at a restaurant. I'm sitting at one of the tables in the restaurant, relaxing for the 30-40 minutes I'm on break before I'll have to get back to work.

My phone in my pocket vibrated. I got a message from Hinata.

'Dad says he'll get me go if he thinks you guys are trustworthy enough.' -Hinata

"I knew this was coming." I know for things like these, dad's would want to expect the little group of friends to have a t least one female in the group, which gives more of a possible yes then when there's all boys. "Well, I know what to do for this."

'Will do then. Where do you live?- Naruto

* * *

The guys and I were on our way to Hinata's house. I told the guys before my break was over about Hinata joining us. They didn't seem to have a problem with her joining, but they weren't too happy when I told them at the very last motherfucking minute.

Instead of my driving, Sasuke drove his brother's SUV. In the SUV was me, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. There was enough room for everyone. I was waaaaay in the back of the car, putting on a perfect disguise.

"Are you sure that disguise will work Naruto?"

"It works on anything. People used to always fallen for this back then. Especially since I was so 'beautiful'."

"Did you catch men's attention with that disguise and ended up 'knocking them up' Naruto?" Kiba blurted out. WHAT!? They all just started laughing hysterically. Bastards.

"I'll have you all know that if a man DID try to knock me up, I would fucking blow my cover, just to escape." I said with an evil smile.

"How?" asked Shino quietly.

"By showing him I have a dick instead of a vagina, and a fucking sexy chest, instead of breasts. Bastards felt so played it had me laughing all damn night!" I said as I laughed.

"Talk about cold, but funny at the same time. And I can't laugh at it." Shikamaru said.

I finished putting on my disguise. I wore an orange long-sleeved shirt with a jean skirt that went to my knees. I wore orange earrings and had on red lipstick. I even had on a wig of long, blonde hair.

"Well, how to I look?" Everyone but Sasuke looked at me, because he was driving.

"Cheap." Kiba said. I felt a vein pop. "And gay." The vein gotton even larger.

"Why you little dog loving-!"

"We're here." Sasuke announced. We all looked out the window and saw that beautiful house. it's two-story, tanish colored, and has a little garden on the front. I jumped out the car.

"Wish me luck my asses." I walked towards the door and rung the doorbell when I stopped. After a few seconds, I was met up with a short girl opening the door, who looks to be more like Neji than Hinata.

"Who are you?" She asked. I cleared my throat so I can be able to talk in a more feminine voice.

"Good evening young cutie. I'm here to come get Hinata. We're going to the movies!" I hope this sounded right. Good god it's torture doing shit like this!

"Wait. HINATA! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!"

"H-Hai."

"Wait in here. She could be a slow poke sometimes." I nodded and stepped into her house. I looked around for a bit. It looked very beautiful and fancy. They kept their richness with them seems like.

"So, you must be Hinata's new friend." I heard a deep voice. I looked up and saw a man who looked like that Hanabi girl, but barely like Hinata. "What's your name?"

"Um Naruko Tsuki. Nice to meet you sir." I said as I held out my hand..more like the dap position. Aw fuck. He just stood there...giving me a strange look. "It's another way of shaking hands."

"Nah, I'm good." I put my hand down. I heard loud footsteps run down the stairs.

"S-Sorry I took so l-long." She didn't jump at me at all. Well, I did tell her my plan.

"Well, I'll leave her with you. Have fun, Hinata."

"T-Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and we both left.

"LEEEEEETS GOOOOOO!" We ran right to the car. I opened to door for Hinata to enter in the back seat. I got in behind her and opened the door.

"Hey Hinata! Glad to see that you could join us!" Kiba shouted.

"M-Me too." I was ripping off every single damn thing I was wearing.

"This is so much fucking torture! Yet it fucking works!" I screamed as I ripped off the wig. "Hand me the damn wipes, Shino!"

"You're going to say 'please', Naruto." he said in his deep, calm, yet scary voice. I sighed.

"Please." I heard Hinata giggle at my tone. She must think this shit is funny. Cross dressing and shit. I used to love to do it too...weird as fuck.

We arrived at the movie theater. Sasuke parked the SUV and all of us got out. I had on my original clothing before putting on those feminine clothing. We stood in the line of the theater.

"What made you want to invite her anyways?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, this is like one of times where you just want to invite someone...so they could have fun for once. Because she never 'heard' of the word fun." I answered.

"Really?" Chouji looked at Hinata. "You was home schooled or something?"

Hinata nodded at Chouji's question.

"Hai...f-for pretty much my whole life."

"Wooooow. No wonder why. Well, movies are fun, but there is shit much much better than this." Kiba said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"L-Like what?"

"Like what?! The beach! Arcade! Amusement park! A lot!" Kiba shouted out loud...sounds louder than my ass.

"Not to mention going out to delicious, scrumptious barbecue restaurants." Chouji said as his mouth just all of a sudden became frothy and drooly.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and I stood behind them as they coversated with Hinata. She was really smiling a lot. It comforts me a lot when she's smiling so much.

"We haven't even gotton in their yet, and they're already really opening up to her." Shikamaru said. "We must be like the first people who took her out."

"More like dobe. He's the one that invited her." Sasuke said. I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, true that." Still it's really nice to see something like this. Reminding me of myself when I had fun after being mentally depressed for some years.

We got into the theatre, got our food, and went for the movie. We went all the way to the top. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino sat in the second to last row while me, Hinata, Sasuke, and Kiba sat ontop of them.

After watching this for an hour and 10 minutes, I looked at HInata onside of me. She was very into the movie.

"You like it?" I whispered, so no one would hear me but her.

"I-I like it. It's very g-good. T-Thank you for offering me t-the invite." She gave me that beautiful smile again. What the hell is this weird feeling I'm getting from her presence?

"It's no problem. Never a problem at all." I grinned back. We went back to watching the movie. After about 15 more minutes. My stomach started to really hurt like hell. Oh what the fuck.

"I'll be back guys." I said as I got out my seat and left the room. I walked to the restroom.

"Oh god." I slid down the wall in thew restroom. My stomach was hurting horribly. Like I ate something bad. Very very VERY bad. I felt something come upstream. I ran into a stall as quickly as I could and threw up right into the toilet.

"BLEEEEECCCHHH!" A lot had come out of me. After throwing up for like 8 minutes, I finally got my face out the toilet. I looked into the toilet...the throw up looks more like...wait...what the fuck? This shit is...is **BLOOD!**

"What the fuck!?" I backed away but my back hit the door and I hit the bathroom floor. I saw blood all around the toilet, that looked like my throw up. "Oh my fucking god!" After that loud scream, I had thrown up again, but this time, the throw up blood went straight, and hit the entire fucking toilet. It was more greenish reddish colored. I coughed so much after all that. I was so confused with the absolute fuck just happened to me!

"THis can't be fucking real!" I closed my eyes for a second then opened them back up, only to see that there was no blood anywhere. I looked into the toilet, and it was regular puke. I sighed in relief. I flushed the toilet and walked out the stall with my hand over my stomach.

"No one's here." Thank goodness no one was here to hear my bullshit. I washed my hands, left the bathroom, and went back into the room.

About 25 more minutes later. It finished and we went home for the night. We could've done more...but if I didn't get so sick all of a sudden, we could've went out for pizza. That's all I told them though. I didn't tell them about that weird, scary ass vision I had while I was puking. Sasuke got to Hinata's house.

"See ya Hinata." All of them said bye to Hinata.

"B-Bye. Thanks for inviting m o-once again."

"Once again, no problem. Afterall, we're friends." I responded. She closed the door and walked towards the front door of her house. Sasuke then drove off.

"Why does it look like Naruto is developing something for Hinata?" Kiba said slyly.

"It's nothing like that Kiba...I just happen to...admire her a little bit. She's very different from the rest of the girls. Don't you guys agree?" I asked. They all said yes too. Sasuke didn't even much answer though because he hates girls period.

"I hate girls...but she's an exception. Because I know her." he said slowly. I knew he would say that. I grinned at his response.

* * *

**Sweet jesus this is one long son of a bitch. Lol I didn't even expect it to be THIS long. And final announcement 'THE HORROR BEGINS WITH A NIGHTMARE!' I'd say this in my singing voice if the was a recorder. So review please awesome people. **


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi there everyone. How's it going? Hope things been going well with you guys lately. I wanted to let you know that for all three of my stories, progress will be slower. I'll be uploading this author's note on all three of the stories. So my classes in school just pile me up with work, my friends and I have this extremely hard project due in November for a contest, and I have a job. So it will be difficult to upload a lot. With all this, I'm like 'Oh Sweet Jesus, this will be my most busiest year.' There may be possibilities where instead of working on all three at once, I would have to concentrate on one story for a whole week, then the next week concentrate on a different story.**

**But I have started on the next chapter for S&P and NDH. Can't tell you exactly when it'll be uploaded but it'll be soon. ****So I'll be back for another chapter of one of the stories soon. Thanks for your patience and any concerns. **


	8. Chapter 7: The 1st Training Session

**Newborn Demon Hunter**

Chapter 7: The 1st Training Session

**HINATA'S POV**

I can't believe that for the first time in my life, I had hung with a group of people. It had to have been the greatest experience ever, because I never hung around people like that before. As I walked in the front door of my house, as soon as closed the door behind me, Neji stood right before me, with his arms crossed, and a blank expression.

"N-Neji. Good evening."

"Uncle told me you went out with some friends tonight to the movies." I gulped. Father told him? This will be trouble if I told him who the guys were. "Who did you go with?"

"Um, I went with Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke." For the first few seconds, he didn't say a word, but continued staring in my face. Then his eyes just suddenly went wide.

"All guys?" I jumped.

"Y-Yes."

"It's dangerous for one girl to be with a bunch of guys. And your father approved of this too?" Oh no, the ultimate question that's going to obviously end with a lie. I hate to have to lie to him. What if he asks father if I really hung out with a bunch of boys and he'll say something like 'no, there was one girl in the group name Tsuki Naruko.' then Neji will know for sure that I'm lying. What should I say? What should I say? What should I say?! "Well? I'm waiting."

"Yes." I straight up responded, with no hesitation to show that I'm lying. Once again, he didn't say anything for the first few seconds.

"Whatever." He just walked away. I watched as he walked into the kitchen, then I headed upstairs to my own room. I stepped into my room, flicked the light, then shut the door. When I got close enough to my bed, I just dropped myself on it, very tired.

**NARUTO's POV**

Sasuke dropped me off at my house. The first thing I did was fall onto my bed. I had a good time tonight. Inviting Hinata to this event had to have been the best idea ever. I knew it had to have been the right thing to do because she hasn't had much experience outside her home. She didn't even know what popcorn or soft drinks were. Her father really be keeping her under healthy foods. The guys seemed to have fun with her too, because they really made her laugh and had conversations with her. Especially Kiba, he was talking to her very differently from how he'd talk to other females. Females make Kiba mad all the time, which is why he never associated with them, except his sister and mom.

Sasuke hates girls period because of how they stay harming him every day of the week. We make this job of how he's gay, because when a guy says that, it means their gay, but he declines it immediately. It's just funny.

As I got comfortable on my soft bed, I heard my granddad open the door, letting the light from the hallway enter my room.

"Good evening. Had a good time tonight?"

"Yes, I did. Hinata had a good time too, which is all that matters to me." Even though I couldn't see, he had a puzzled look on my face. He knew I don't associate with females as much anymore.

"I'm surprised. What made you hang with her? Because she's a Hyuga?" I was silent for a second. It's true that she is a Hyuga who had no life experiences, but...

"No, because I wanted her to have fun. And...she's nothing like them out there. I know she's someone I can get along with with no arguments. She's my friend."

I heard him not say anything.

"Heh. THat's my boy...so, have you made up your mind?" he asked. I have thought a lot about it. After the hallucination at the theatre and those dreams I've had with demons in it, I have come to the conclusion to...

"Yes. I'll do it. I'll do it." I answered with some confidence, even though I was a little scared.

"That's amazing Naruto. This decision can change your life forever. Are you positive about your answer?" he asked. I nodded. "That's great. So I'll just tell Sensei, and we can start training probably tomorrow morning. Is that ok?"

"Hell yea!" I shouted with enthusiasm.

"Well get some rest. We're leaving at 9 in the morning."

"Yes sir!" I said in that military voice when the cadets shout 'YES SIR!' to their Sargent. He closed the door and I got ready to go to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day. I wonder what I will do tomorrow?

* * *

The next day, it was definably past nine and granddad and I took our thirty minute drive to the Sensei Shrine.

When we got there, we was greeted by Sarutobi-sensei, Granddad and I bowed down towards him in respect.

"Good morning, Naruto, Jiraiya. Are you ready for your first day of training?"

"Yes, sir." I answered politely.

"Ok. Follow me." sensei had leaded me to a dojo area of the shrine, where he must do his own training to increase his strength and talent.

"Wow."

"This is my dojo. This is where my parents had training me when I was young, and where I trained Jiraiya when he was young. And now, I'm going to train you here. Here, everyone succeeds into becoming the greatest they could be, just like my past family members. Not one person I know, didn't have the power. I know you can be one of them too, Naruto." It gets me a bit scared to even hear all that because...he says not one person has failed this, but...what if I? What if I can't do it?

"Relax Naruto. You already have some powers that can make you become a Demon Hunter fast than I have. But, no need to rush it. Take your time." I breathed in slightly.

"Ok." I put down my bag and walked to the center of the dojo where Sensei was standing.

"Before every exercise, you must always start with strict exercises. You know that right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Ok then. First thing I want you to do is to run up and down the stairs of the shrine 10. Every time you go up and down, is one lap on the stairs." Damn, really? If you just put it all individually, it would be like 20 laps.

"T-Ten laps?! isn't that a bit much for a first day of training?" I asked.

"Naruto, just do what he says. It sounds like a lot but it will benefit you in your skills later on. I know." Granddad stated from the distance. I groaned.

"Fine. Fine. Fine." I ran towards the steps and began to run up and down them repeatedly.

**JIRAIYA's POV**

This is how everyone usually starts their first day, with something very hard. Naruto's in the perfect shape to even be able to do something as difficult as this. When I first was assigned this same exercise on my first day, I barely got past the 4th lap.

_I saw an 8 year old me, who was on the forth lap of the stair exercise. I practically crawled towards the top because I was so tired and weak. When I got to the top, sensei stood right towards me with a blank expression on his face, with his arms crossed. _

_"If you can't get past simple exercises like this, then how to you expect to become very strong?" _

_"Sorry, I-I was just...I wasn't expected you to give me such a hard exercise." I said. _

_"If you think this is hard, then you won't even get past the future exercises I'll have planned for you later on. Everything will start with exercises, until I believe you're ready to get into the actual work. Meaning that until you get past all of this, I'll teach you the real stuff soon. Otherwise, you can easily die in the real battles. Understood?" He asked as he looked straight into my face. _

_I lowered my head for a second, and then I stood up in front of him. I struggled a bit with standing, but I was able to stand tall enough to know I understand everything he just said. _

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Good, then get back into the exercise." I nodded I ran down the stairs once again, with the energy I recovered from sensei's words. _

_"Don't you give up this time! You can do it!" I smiled with those encouraging words and shouted..._

_"YES SIR!" _

I was weak around that age, but I was desperate to learn how to hunt demons. My own family fell into the hands of those creators when I was around 7, and wanted to avenge their deaths. I wanted to learn to hunt demons so I can find the person behind this mess, which destroyed cities, killed and ate humans, but...

**NARUTO's POV**

For the last...practically 45 minutes I ran up and down these stairs. Already I was on the sixth lap, with four more to go. It really was a lot considering its just one exercise. I felt myself lose my breath and stopped for a second to catch it. I panted very hard, so hard that I felt like I would pass out. I've ran laps before, but stairs are very hard to do.

How will doing these even make me a better fighter? I'm already strong as I am, and I'm in good shape. What's the reason for these?

_"Naruto, just do what he says. It sounds like a lot but it will benefit you in your skills later on. I know." _

I guess I'll just have to keep calm and do what I know I can do. If it's really going to make me a better fighter, than I will not give up!

After catching my breath, I continued back with the exercise.

**SARUTOBI's**** POV**

This boy. He's doing a lot better than I expected. He got past six laps without stopping. He stopped for that one second like he would give up. Then he got back on his feet again and continued running.

I turned towards Jiraiya, who seemed amazed by the confidence.

"This is impressive. He's gone so much without stopping." I said.

"Well, he is in better shape. When I first trained under you, I had no type of strength on me, but Naruto...he's just a lot different from me."

"You don't have to sound like that Jiraiya. Either way, you still made it past the exercises later on." I told him as I patted his head.

"Sensei, I wasn't feeling any type of way." he said with that slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Riiiiight." Still this is impressive. I pretty much was in the same shoes as Jiraiya when I first started. I stopped at the 5th lap, and didn't even see myself making it to the 6th, but with encouraging words, it gave me the strength and the power to continue where I left off at, and finish. This will be interesting.

**NARUTO's POV**

I finished my 10th lap finally. When I made it to the very top, I just fell straight on the ground, panting my heart out. It felt goos to feel this ground again.

"Impressive, Naruto. I didn't even think you would make it like this." I heard the tone in Sensei's voice. The tone that told me how shocked he was by the progress. I lifted my head sligthly to look at him. I grinned, and nodded.

"Y-Yes."

"Here. Have some." He handed me a large cup on water, which I just immediately gulped down within seconds. "Are you ready for more?"

I wiped the water droplets off my face and shouted, "YES SIR!" with enthusiasm.

A few minutes later, we got back to the training.

"Next, are pushups. I want you to do 500 pushups." I gulped, but didn't complain.

"500 pushups. Got it." I got on the ground with my two hands on both sides on my head, pushing onto the ground with as much force as I can use.

**UNKOWN LAIR **

"So the Uzumaki brat has already started his training." The first man said.

"But he looks like he's progressing fast with the workouts. If he can do all that within a short time, then he may become a demon hunter faster than expected." the second man stated.

"You may be right. But we'll just awhile before our next move. I'm pretty sure his master will come up with something very competitive for the young man that will end with him dying, while training.

**NARUTO's POV**

I dropped to ground after completing like 2 more exercises. Jesus christ, how the hell did granddad put up with all these exercises on the very first day of training. I felt my chest tighten as much as I dropped to the ground.

I then heard footsteps walk towards my tired ass body.

"You did well on the workouts. I'm very impressed." It's was granddad's voice. I lifted my head towards him.

"What? You thought that...I wasn't going to...make it or something?" I asked with pants in between my voice. He handed me some more water. I grabbed it and gulped it down.

"Honestly, I did. Because you're a lot stronger than I was when I first started. I couldn't do a damn thing. Looking at you, you have very much surpassed the beginner's level of workouts for someone your age." Wow really? Even my own father couldn't do this on his first try? "But there's more to go through today. Be cautious at the next assignment he'll give you."

Oh no. What could be worse than 4 long ass exercises?

"Ok. Sure." I gulped down the last bit of water. Sensei came out from the shrine.

"Good job, Naruto. You must've been very confident in your workouts because you're the first person ever to make through it all without giving up." I grinned hard. It makes me happy to get praised like this on my first day pf training. It all was challenging, but somehow I have managed to get past it all. "But you're not done yet."

"Come on! Gove me everything you've got!" I shouted with enthusiasm.

"If you say so. Let's move from here Jiraiya." Both of them walked away from the dojo, while I still stood within it. What's this all about? I looked at them confused. Sensei stood next to a lever on the stairs. He pulled it, and this purple barrier like thing surrounded the entire dojo.

"W-What is this?" Then a bunch of demons bigger than me just appeared from thin air. "What this shit! Sensei, what are you doing?!"

"It's all part of beginner trainings! It's all about life and death! But for what I believe, you may not survive it." I gulped at the 'not going to survive' words. I'm not even at such level to qualify myself to even defeat these damn things. There's only one of them in the barrier, and they were staring at me, with frothy mouth.

I backed away, a bit scared of what is coming for my ass. Then demon looked like an insect creature with fucked up ass wings and other body parts.

It then jumped towards my direction. I quickly responded and dodged it by jumping towards the side. It them came towards me again with its feet and slashed its long as hand towards me from the air. I just began to really run and run and run. I felt its large feet, running behind me. Without warning it just fucking jumped high in air. I saw the brief shadow on me. I quickly stopped and it just landed right in front of me. "AH!" I backed away and fell towards the ground. It started slashing its leg towards me. I backed away very very fast.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I backed away even more as I was still on the ground. It then came faster and I accidently stopped. With that, his leg it me right in my leg.

"AHH! FUCK!" IT BURNED LIKE FUCKING HELL! The monster planted a line down my right leg. I was definably in so much pain, that I could hardly move. After it gave me that painful hit, it threw down it's strongest, most powerful one down to my body.

**JIRAIYA's POV**

I nearly panicked as I saw nothing but dust fly into the air as Naruto looked like he was taken down by the demon.

"NARUTO!" I shouted. I looked over to sensei, he stood there emotionless, as if he know what's going to go on in there.

"Calm down, Jiraiya, he won't get killed for real. I'm just trying to witness how much work will need to be done in his training."

"But the generation has used blades to defeat these things. Naruto isn't carrying one."

"He doesn't have to carry one for this training. Look closely." I turned my head back towards the dojo. All the dust faded away. My eyes met up with Naruto, on the ground, with the demon's dangerous hand, right onside of his face. He missed Naruto by that much.

**NARUTO's POV**

I panted very hard of terror. This thing almost got me by that fucking little. My pressure gone up so much and I sweated like a pig. I opened my eyes, to find him still standing above me. I gulped.

It looked at my angryly and roared. I looked towards his hand planted into ground, and it looked as if he was about to move it. I quickly got up and just ran. Despite the pain in my leg, I just tried to run so I can LIVE! I looked behind, the hand swiftly towards me, in the goddamn ground. I then got to that pint of the dojo where there was a dead end.

"SHIT!" I shouted angerly. I swiftly turned and the demon was right infront of me. It bought its legs down to me. I head nowhere to go, once again! FUCK!

...

I'm still alive once again. I opened my eyes and saw the demon frozen before me. I looked at my hands, and the leg that kept trying to kill me, is now in my hands. I felt the demon trying to release itself from my grip, but before it did, I just ended up gripping on it a lot tighter.

I heard it scream, but that didn't stop me, I just gripped harder and harder, then with all my strength, I pulled it's leg clean off its body, releasing nothing but dark red blood from the area. It fell to the ground, with only it's 3 legs remaining. Before it even thought about moving another fucking inch, I ran around and pulled off all the rest of its legs, and it released more and more blood. It was completely helpless. I stood right infront of it, looking straight into its eyes.

"Not so tough now without your weapons, are ya?"

"FINISH HIM, NARUTO!" I heard Sensei shout. I move my arm, planted my hand into a fist, and punched it right through its one bug like eye. It roared in desparate pain. It struggled so much, but it knew it just couldn't escape from all the pain. As I moved my arm deeper and deeper into the eye, blood just sprayed out of him, all over my body and face. It finally stopped moving. I drew my arm out of his eye.

I had backed away from it with a surprised look on my blood covered face.

"What the hell?" I couldn't believe it. I looked at the entire body, and the amount of reddness I released from it. I really did kill it. I looked towards sensei and granddad. Granddad looked completely shocked.

"Well done, Naruto." Sensei pulled the lever. The barrier and the entire demon with the blood disappeared. The dojo looked as if there was never a fight. "I didn't even think you were going to make it through. That demon is the easiest one, and your'e the only one that defeated it."

"That thing almost killed ME! Look at what it did to me!"

"Don't worry. I will fix that up in no time."

Jiraiya came by me and helped me move.

They took me inside the shrine, and I was laid on the table. I groaned when Jiraiya put my injured leg on the table. More blood was coming from the cut on my leg.

"The pain will be gone soon. Just close your eyes, and let me do the work." I did as sensei said and shut my eyes.

* * *

What felt like was about an hour later, I woke from my sudden slumber. It seemed as if I fell asleep while his was healing me. I must've been unbelievably tired.

And the pain. The pain was completely gone. I searched for the cut on my leg, and it was gone.

"It's gone."

"Of course it is. Sensei is a really master in healing people. When he heals you after something like that, it'll seem like you never fought."

"Wow." I rubbed on my leg. I really felt as good as new. "Thanks, sensei." I said as I looked towards him with a smile.

"No problem at all, Naruto. You are very strong, Naruto. I believe that you can come a successful demon hunter. When you come for the next training, we will start doing some real deals, because you're already ready for it. What do you say?"

"YES!" I raised my arms in the air.

After a while, we left from the shrine headed back home.

"You did really well today Naruto. You did a lot better than how I was on my first day of training. When sensei first bought that same demon among me, I couldn't do anything but get hit. You defeated it so easily. It's unbelievable."

"Sensei said it's the easiest monster though."

"It was, I just didn't have the strength. But later on, it he'll bring out even more difficult ones as your training goes one. So beware, Naruto."

"I will." So far, I only trained for one day, and already, it was a huge success. I'll be looking forward to what he'll bring upon me next.

**Dead silence Here! Sorry It took me so long to update; such a busy year for me! I did my best to work on this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't much but hopefully you awesome readers will enjoy it! Review if you feel the need to do so too, it is extremely helpful and it is much appreciated! **


End file.
